In the following description, a “normal position” display designates a display wherein the case is solidly connected to the wristband holding the wristwatch on the wrist and wherein the information displayed is read on the side of the back of the hand.
The case may occupy an entirely usual position by being permanently fixed to the wristband and thus have a display visible on the side of the back of the hand, while being substantially parallel to the latter. The case can also move away from this position slightly by tipping and/or pivoting in order to provide a better view of the display and/or to allow access to a second display located in the back cover of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,048 discloses a device wherein the case swivels about a hinge when a push button passing through the middle part is pressed. In CH Patent No. 161 610, the device is formed of two hinged cases totally concealing a display oriented towards the back cover of the case connected to the wristband and making it the display visible when swivelled by at least 90°, when one wishes to access the information displayed.
In the “Tank basculante” model by Cartier, the case is pivotably mounted in a support, which is itself hinged via a hinge to a fixed case, which enables the mobile case to be turned over completely and provides access to a second display located in the back cover of the mobile case when the latter is returned to the normal position. In all of these devices of the prior art, the mobile case maintains a strong mechanical link with the wristband, and only allows the display to be read on the side of the back of the hand.